


When we stopped, it didn't stop the rain

by sushiprecotto_chan



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bigender Valjean (?), Confused Javert, Existential Crisis, FTM Javert, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Valjean (?), M/M, Other, Reincarnation, fem!Jean Valjean, female to male, ftm!Javert
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiprecotto_chan/pseuds/sushiprecotto_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I guai per Georgette erano cominciati quando, a sette anni, i suoi sogni si erano fatti più vividi, e aveva iniziato a dire ad alta voce (e davanti ai genitori) di essere maschio.</i> Ma non un maschio qualunque: un uomo di nome Javert, vissuto nel diciannovesimo secolo.<br/>Il quale, venticinquenne, entra in una bottega e ritrova Jean Valjean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we stopped, it didn't stop the rain

**Author's Note:**

> **Genere:** Raincarnation!AU, Introspettivo  
>  **Warning:** FTM!Javert, fem!Valjean, reincarnation!AU, omosessualità.  
>  **Note:** scritta per Maritombola #6 con il prompt “violaciocca rupestre – vicinanza” @ maridichallenge, e liberamente ispirata a un prompt Valvert datomi da flat_what, che ringrazio per i consigli. Spero che i personaggi non siano troppo OOC, è la prima volta che li muovo, e con il libro sono ancora alla morte di Fantine.

I guai per Georgette erano cominciati quando, a sette anni, i suoi sogni si erano fatti più vividi, e aveva iniziato a dire ad alta voce (e davanti ai genitori) di essere maschio.   
Era sempre stata una bambina abbastanza precoce – se non per il talento o le capacità, per una certa rigorosità e seriosità che non abbandonava mai il suo sguardo. Sembrava avere un ottimo controllo sul proprio corpo e un’innata propensione verso il rispetto delle regole.   
I sogni non avevano preoccupato più di tanto i suoi genitori, ma quei concentrati accenni di transessualità avevano fatto il loro effetto, e Georgette fu portata in analisi nei suoi dieci anni. Dopo un paio di psicologi che non erano riusciti nel loro scopo, si passò alla terapia. E, in uno di quegli incontri, Georgette fu sottoposta a una seduta d’ipnosi, che cambiò completamente il suo modo di vedere e di vivere quelle visite, che erano state uno strazio a cui sottoporsi dai dieci ai quindici anni. Il quindici aprile millenovecentonovantatré, Georgette ebbe modo di collegare tra loro quei sogni che aveva sempre avuto fin da bambina, e rivide se stesso. Si rivide nella sua vita passata. E fu allora che Georgette cominciò a morire, e a prendere il suo posto fu Javert.   
La ragazzina tutto mento tornò ad essere l’ex ispettore di polizia, uomo del 1800, e visse come tale il resto della propria vita.   
Man mano che passavano gli anni, con le sedute e l’intensificazione dei sogni, Javert ridiventava sempre più simile a se stesso, e finì per perdere definitivamente la convinzione d'appartenere al mondo che lo circondava. La Francia degli inizi del Duemila gli era estranea, una foresta di lievi riferimenti che non riusciva a capire. Tutto gli sembrava essere parte di un mondo nuovo, simile eppure completamente diverso da quello che era stato il suo, contorniato da patologie cui lui aveva assistito ai sintomi. Lo straniamento lo costringeva solo a distaccarsene sempre di più, facendo sì che il mondo moderno in cui era finito diventasse per lui come una battuta che non era in grado di capire.   
Compiuti i ventiquattro anni, tentò di tornare in polizia, ma ci rinunciò solo sei mesi più tardi, quando si rese conto che era inutile cercare di continuare a perpetuare una causa in cui non credeva più.   
Georgette era morta e aveva fatto posto a Javert; ma Javert era anch’esso già morto in precedenza, insieme a tutto quello che il nome Javert aveva significato, e ciò era accaduto nella Senna, più di centocinquant’anni prima. Ora non rimaneva che un Javert a metà, sull’orlo di un mal de vivre che aveva voluto ricordare, lo stesso che lo aveva preso il giorno del suo suicidio. E un Javert a metà era doppiamente perduto.   
Così aveva deciso di trasferirsi a Parigi, e si era preso la briga d’imporsi di mappare la città pezzo per pezzo, ricollegando le strade che aveva percorso come ispettore a quelle odierne. Era il suo modo di riformare i confini di un suo territorio. Crearsi una culla. O, per lo meno, questo era il modo in cui aveva definito il suo recente fioretto il suo ultimo terapista.   
Tra una strada e l’altra, entrava nei negozi, legandoli sulla mappa a botteghe o porte che si ricordava. E intanto si guadagnava da vivere come vigile.    
Fu in un comune giorno di quelli – un venerdì in cui Javert era in servizio – in cui incappò in un negozio di fiori, il cui nome recitava: _Fleurs Fauchelevent_.

*

Una campanella, appesa alla porta, dondolò sonoramente quando Javert entrò nella bottega.   
All’interno non c’era anima viva. Nel complesso il posto piacque abbastanza a Javert. Mantenne i suoi nervi tesi e la mascella irrigidita, guardandosi intorno.   
«J’arrive!» disse una voce femminile, proveniente da qualche antro del negozio – probabilmente da dietro la piccola arcata che si trovava dall’altra parte del bancone.   
Eccetto per ciò che era scritto sull’insegna – che Javert aveva continuato a guardare fisso per dei buoni cinque minuti, prima di trovare il coraggio di entrare –, nulla di quel posto gli era minimamente familiare. Questo gli provocò un’inaspettata delusione. Se ne stette ancora qualche minuto in piedi nello stesso punto, con le mani sul ventre che tenevano ben stretto il suo cappello e il capo leggermente abbassato. Stava pensando se non fosse meglio uscire subito dal negozio e provare a non pensarci mai più, quando la voce lo raggiunse nuovamente.   
«Eccomi, _mademoiselle_ , come posso esserle utile?»   
Una figura gracilina mise piede dietro al bancone. La ragazza era intenta a spolverarsi le mani con un panno, così ci volle qualche secondo prima che i suoi occhi si spostassero sulla figura del suo cliente.   
Quando lo fecero, Javert sentì su di sé un brivido strano.   
Immaginò cosa stesse pensando la ragazza. Javert non aveva mai effettuato la transizione – si era rifiutato categoricamente e aborriva anche solo l’idea, ed era rimasto convinto su questo punto persino durante l’adolescenza, quando una minuscola parte di lui era entrata in crisi sul pensiero del perché-   
«Ispettore»   
Uscì dalla bocca della ragazza come un singhiozzo. E poteva perfettamente esserlo, Javert poteva aver capito male. Era stata pronunciata troppo velocemente per risultare una parola chiara.   
Per sicurezza, Javert mantenne gli occhi ben puntati in quelli della giovane donna, cercando di trovare un segno, qualcosa.   
Lei aveva i capelli rossicci, lasciati liberi in riccioli sparsi, che dalle parti della fronte formavano un’attaccatura scomposta. Ma i suoi occhi-   
«Ispettore» ripeté di nuovo. Javert le osservò le mani, le spalle – che una volta erano di una taglia portentosa, mentre invece adesso sembravano così _sottili_ – l’ampia camicia che la vestiva e che lasciava intravedere poco del suo seno.   
Javert tossì. Non poteva essere che l’avesse preso per una poliziotta di _quel_ tempo, vero? S’immaginò Valjean donna mentre usciva da un piccolo oratorio del quartiere e incontrava una normale funzionaria dello stato. Doveva essere quello, perché come poteva essere possibile che Valjean si ricordasse di lui così facilmente, al primo sguardo? _Se_ quella ragazza era Valjean, poi.   
Javert si chiese cosa mai era andato a cercare, quando aveva deciso di entrare in quel negozio. Quello di cui aveva sempre avuto bisogno era forse trovare qualcuno come lui? Qualcun altro, del suo tempo e parte della sua storia, a cui era stata donata una seconda opportunità? E perché, fra tutti, gli era capitata la speranza di ritrovarsi di fronte proprio il condannato che aveva formato e distrutto la sua vita e la sua carriera? Troppe domande gli vorticavano nel cervello come api. Tossì, e decise di buttare fuori la prima frase che gli venne in mente.   
«Ci conosciamo?»   
I secondi successivi sembrarono infiniti. Gli prese il panico, pensando a se Valjean l’avesse riconosciuto, e se oppure non l’avesse fatto, o a se la ragazza che si ritrovava davanti _non_ fosse in realtà Jean Valjean, ma una persona normale. E se la ragazza era veramente Valjean e decideva di fare finta di nulla, di non dirgli d’averlo riconosciuto, perché provava ancora risentimento nei suoi confronti e non voleva più avere nulla a che fare con lui? E se invece si trattava proprio di Valjean, ma senza i ricordi della sua vita precedente?   
«Il vostro non è un volto che riuscirei a dimenticare facilmente»   
E poi la ragazza – Valjean, _sì,_ era Valjean – sorrise nervosamente, con un brivido di gioia e di timore – dubbio? – nei suoi occhi.   
Si chiese se Valjean non si sentisse nuovamente braccato, a ritrovarselo lì davanti.   
«Valjean» disse, finalmente. Manteneva la sua postura dritta, in ordine, ma le mani tenute compostamente lungo ai suoi fianchi tremavano appena.   
«Sì, sono io» Il sorriso dell’ex carcerato si ampliò, il timore nei suoi occhi scomparso.   
«Ispettore,» riprese «Devo ammettervi d’aver sperato di trovarvi qui per anni»

*

Il retro bottega era pulito, anche se non proprio ordinato, e l’odore di fiori riempiva l’aria interamente.   
Javert aveva cercato di mantenersi nuovamente composto, ma le sue mani non riuscivano a smettere di giocare nervosamente con dei piccoli fiori di campo, che Valjean aveva lasciato tagliati e in disordine sul tavolo attorno al quale sedevano.   
«Vedo che lavorate ancora per la polizia» Gli disse lui- _lei_ , continuando a sorridergli.   
«Non proprio» Javert alzò gli occhi di nuovo. Si umettò le labbra. Avrebbe dovuto dirgli qualcosa di più? C’era un’etichetta da seguire, quando ci si ritrovava in un corpo da donna davanti alla versione femminea dell’uomo che aveva inseguito per più di vent’anni e per cui aveva deciso di farla finita? «Ci ho provato, anni fa, ma mi sono dimesso dopo poco tempo. Alla fine, non era proprio il mio campo»   
Valjean ridacchiò, nervoso. «È strano per me sentirvi dire qualcosa del genere»   
«Sì, beh, mi sa che questi cambiamenti sono il risultato del vostro operato, direi»   
Valjean sembrò sentirsi colpevole e lo guardò come se fosse un animale ferito, o come se lui- _lei_ gli fosse debitrice di qualcosa.   
Javert non era più così pieno delle sue convinzioni da essere cieco, ed era da tempo che aveva capito quanto male avesse compiuto, nella sua precedente vita. Si era buttato per trovare una giusta punizione, o un motivo di redenzione, e sperava che sarebbe finita lì. Lì, nella Senna. Non ricordava con precisione se era morto per assideramento o per l’acqua che gli era entrata sempre più nei polmoni – e quella sensazione ancora la ricordava, oh sì, popolava i suoi incubi da quando era ancora Georgette ed era stata la prima ragione per cui i genitori della bambina avevano veramente cominciato a preoccuparsi –, ma ricordava di non essere morto sul colpo. Avrebbe dovuto trovarsi un ponte più alto.   
Fatto sta che non era cieco, non più ormai, e se c’era qualcosa che aveva capito, nella sua ultima vita, riuscendo a mettere da parte tutti i suoi dubbi e le sue frustrazioni, era che era lui che doveva delle scuse a Valjean, e non viceversa.   
«Quelli…» cominciò a dire Valjean, schiarendosi la gola. «…quei fiori che avete tra le mani. Si tratta di violaciocca rupestre»   
Javert lo- la guardò. _Cosa si aspetta che gli- le dica?_   
«Vi piacciono, le violaciocche?» Continua Valjean, incoraggiandolo a parlare.   
«Non so. Sì. Mi ricordano il giardino di casa mia- in questa vita, intendo»   
«Ah» Il sorriso di Valjean persistette nel rimanere al suo posto, immutato. _Perché sta-?_ «È abbastanza ironico ritrovarci entrambi in forme diverse, non è vero?»   
Ironico a dir poco. Assurdo.   
«Sì»   
«Posso prepararle un tè?»   
_ Ha del tè, in questa bottega? _  
«Volentieri»   
Il trafficare di Valjean sul piccolo fornellino che teneva in fondo al negozio fu un processo lento, silenzioso. Si muoveva intorno a quelle quattro mura come se fosse stato costretto a passare molto più tempo lì dentro di quanto fosse necessario per mandare avanti un negozio. Javert si chiese se fosse possibile che Valjean vivesse proprio nella sua stessa bottega, o se casa sua non fosse appena sopra le loro teste, attaccata alla fioristeria. Se la immaginò simile a quella che aveva da sindaco a Montreuil, spoglia e piccola.   
«Siete consapevole che i ladri non avranno nessun problema a derubarvi, se voi continuerete a lasciare vasi di fiori fuori dalla vetrata del negozio e per la libera via senza alcuna supervisione?»   
«Allora _siete_ rimasto poliziotto, dopotutto» Valjean non lo disse con alcuna cattiveria, anzi. Sembrava tranquillo.   
Javert arrossì.   
«Ma forse…» Valjean si fermò un secondo, lasciando la tazza sollevata a metà del suo braccio. «Non vi ho ancora chiesto come preferite essere chiamato, se al maschile o al femminile.» Una pausa. «Me ne dispiaccio, è molto scortese da parte mia. Solo che mi viene naturale vedervi come l’ispettore Javert. Non ho ancora avuto il piacere di conoscere chi siete in questa vita.»   
Sebbene qualcosa dentro di lui sembrò muoversi e farsi più caldo al _mi viene naturale vedervi…,_ Javert sbottò: «Come _chi sono_ in questa vita?!»   
«Avrete certo una storia»   
«Di _questa_ vita»   
«Sì»   
Javert si mise la mani sopra le ginocchia e si guardò intorno, mantenendo uno sguardo basso, per la prima volta da che era entrato nel negozio. «Mi chiamavo Georgette»   
Ne parlava come se _quella_ fosse stata la sua vita passata – una vita stroncata molto presto, per il suo stesso bene –, ed era l’unica maniera che sentiva giusta per farlo.   
Valjean forse capì. Forse.   
E poi: «Preferisco che nel riferirsi a me si usi il maschile»   
Valjean si arrischiò a toccargli un ginocchio, chinandosi verso di lui. Rimasero in silenzio.   
«E voi, Valjean?»   
«Per me non c’è alcuna differenza, mi vanno bene entrambi» Disse, tornando alle sue tazze e alle sue misture.   
«Come, e Jean Valjean?»   
«Jean e Agathe convivono in naturale armonia già da anni, questo è ciò che credo»   
Quando gli porse la sua tazza – fumante, dall’aroma forte e dal liquido ambrato –, per un attimo gli sembrò disperato e speranzoso, com’era stato lui quando era entrato nella fioristeria Fauchelevent.   
«Ispettore…»   
«Chiamatemi Javert, mi… mi sta bene se mi chiamate così»   
«Javert,» L’altro sembrò assaporare il nome sulla punta della lingua. Era strano sentirlo pronunciare nuovamente a Valjean, ma con una voce femminile. «Avete per caso trovato qualcun altro… come noi?»   
«No» rispose Javert, sincero. Il volto di Valjean si fece più scuro, l’espressione tranquilla cadde per una attimo per poi tornare al suo posto quello dopo, con naturalezza.   
«Cercate qualcuno di particolare?»   
«Mia figlia,» Buttò fuori. «Cosette. Ancora non riesco a trovarla»   
«Ma avete delle speranze?»   
«Ho trovato voi» Disse, sorridendogli ancora.   
_ Bella alternativa, trovare un vecchio nemico invece che la propria protetta _ , pensò Javert, amaramente. La sua presenza dentro al negozio non reggeva per nulla il confronto.   
«Dio ci ha voluto dare una seconda opportunità, con questa vita, ne sono certo»   
Javert si ricordò della gamba claudicante che aveva notato in Valjean le prime volte che l’aveva osservato camminare per la pubblica via, quando era ancora monsieur Madeleine. Aveva vissuto nella paura, nei tanti anni passati da fuggitivo, probabilmente. Non doveva avergli dovuto far bene, come a Javert non aveva tanto giovato come aveva creduto vivere nell’astinenza, nel dovere e nella severità autoinflitta. Non che nella sua attuale vita si fosse trattato molto meglio, ma per lo meno aveva avuto modo di esplorare la propria nuova esistenza senza più le sue convinzioni passate – ovvero con occhi aperti, ma nulla in mano.   
Non aveva mai capito – e di certo mai l’avrebbe fatto – per quale ironia della sorte si fosse trovato a vivere la sua seconda “ _occasione” – occasione?_ Davvero? _–_ in un corpo di donna. Si era odiato, per il fatto di non riuscire a ritrovarsi nel proprio genere, da ragazzo – ragazz _a?_ Ma dopotutto al tempo Georgette già non esisteva più –, nel doversi definire _transessuale_. Andava molto oltre le “perversioni” che aveva pensato di combattere in veste d’ispettore. Ma dopotutto non c’era alternativa, poiché lui _era_ Javert, e questo era un assioma che non riusciva ad essere contestato, nella sua mente.   
Solo che non sapeva davvero che farci, con solo il nome _Javert_ in mano. Se almeno avesse potuto decifrare il disegno del dio di cui parlava Valjean, o vedere dove l’avrebbe portato la fine di _questa_ vita – aveva pensato di suicidarsi, l’aveva fatto per anni, ma questa volta era stata una questione di curiosità e necessità insieme, poiché il problema era diventato esistenziale –, forse allora si sarebbe messo l’animo in pace, e quell’ansia di _non sapere_ – il perché, il come – che lo attanagliava da quando si era reso conto di trovarsi alla sua seconda reincarnazione forse, _forse,_ l’avrebbe lasciato finalmente in pace.   
La campanella del negozio suonò. Javert sembrò risvegliarsi di colpo, appoggiando la sua tazza vuota e allungandosi verso Valjean, che già si stava alzando e sembrava essere intento a cominciare a urlare un _«Arrivo!»_.    
«Valjean. Dopo il lavoro… vi dispiacerebbe se io tornassi qui? Potrei portarvi dei biscotti, e potremmo continuare la nostra conversazione»    
_ “Non lasciatemi solo” _ furono tre parole che gli risuonarono ben chiare in testa, ma che trovò troppo imbarazzanti anche solo da pensare.    
Valjean gli riservò un sorriso. Di nuovo. «Mi aggraderebbe molto»   
Gli toccò brevemente il viaggio, per poi sparire dietro all’archetto, zona in cui Javert non poté far altro che seguirlo, per poi uscire da dietro al bancone e avviarsi verso la porta, facendogli un ultimo cenno di saluto. Valjean, già preso a parlare amichevolmente con la nuova cliente, ebbe il tempo di fermarsi un'ultima volta e rispondere al suo cenno.   
Javert si chiuse la porta di vetro alle sue spalle, il petto più leggero, il cuore in uno strano fermento e il suo lavoro da vigile del tutto dimenticato.

**Author's Note:**

> PLUS: flat_what ha prodotto due bellissimi disegni ispirati a questa storia ;u; Li potete trovare ai seguenti link: [1](http://s10.postimg.org/o16rqwpop/10966552_1605128046373786_274061638_n.jpg) & [2](http://s10.postimg.org/440uhy6tl/10954314_1605128056373785_1444148445_n.jpg).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wrap up your questions, keep them down; let the water lead us home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328553) by [sushiprecotto_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiprecotto_chan/pseuds/sushiprecotto_chan)




End file.
